Fannysmackin'
by Talking Frenchfries
Summary: My own version of Fannysmackin', I came up with it when it came out but only recently got around to writing it. SLASH NICKGREG FLUFFWith Drama
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI duh

Warnings: Um yeah hi, this is Slash, or Guy/Guy that's why when you searched it under NICK/GREG it came up! Oh and um Flamers simply keep me warm under my cozy covers. Also Pig is portrayed as a complete and utter Homophobe so beware (I personally am NOT a homophobe but had to have him as one for my story), also there is swearing. Oh but the end is FLUFFY!!! Yeah:D

* * *

Nick walked over to the car that 'Pig' was currently being pushed up against by a police officer. Seeing resemblance to the guy at the alley that he punched caused him to snap. He ripped off his pig nose and tipped off his hat. He glared at him with all the anger he kept inside of him. It was people like Pig that had caused his and Greg's relationship to involve all the comforting and crying that it had – whether it was from the abduction, stalking, or now the beating.

* * *

The CSI from the alley glared at me. I don't know why he was so pissed that we just beat up some CSI he worked with. Hell I work with tons of people and wouldn't give a shit if they were beat up by someone! I looked into his eyes, I needed to find something so I could hurt him, he won't get away with catching us. Then I saw it. His eyes. There was anger in them, hatred really, man he couldn't give a fucking shit if someone came in now and cut me up into little pieces. He was pissed. But behind that, in the depths of his eyes was something I had only once seen. My mom and dad weren't really in love. They hated each other's guts, same way they felt about me. But when I stayed at my gram's house near the Strip she would look at me and help me with things with that look in her eyes; she even said I love you after giving me that look. That CSI in front of me was in love with the one we beat up. Fag. If there's one thing I hate more that fanny packers it's fags. They are fucking unnatural and like my parents deserve to rot in the flames of hell.

* * *

Pig was looking at me in a way that just chilled me to the bone. He was searching my eyes for something, anything to use before he was put in jail. When I saw the realization hit his face I knew I was screwed. Especially when disgust played on his features.\

* * *

All the cops were confused. Pig kept staring at CSI Stokes, while Stokes didn't move, only glared at him – if looks could kill, Pig would be six feet underground right now all snug in his coffin. 

" Ha! You all think arresting me is right! I did something good!" Pig shouted as he then turned his head to Nick. "And you," He spat out. " I'm glad I beat up you fucking boyfriend! You FAG! I wish he would of died!"

He was planning on saying more about how unnatural Nick and Greg were but he was silenced by Nick punching him in the jaw with all the strength he had in him. A crack echoed in the warehouse as Pig stumbled back his hand wrapped around his jaw his eyes open in shock. Blood could be seen dripping slowly down his fingers to the concrete floor. Nick knew he shouldn't of broken Pig's jaw, but he had never felt better. His knuckles ached, and he knew bruises would form, but he didn't care.

" _Never_ say anything about Greg or I again, or I will do a lot more than break you jaw." His threat echoed slightly with no hollowness to it. Nick fully planned to follow through with it if need be. The cops suddenly seemed to snap back into action and cuffed Pig, and pushed him into the standard issue car. Nick stood there, watching as the one person he hated more than anything was going to get what he deserved. He walked over to his SUV he came in, and headed back to the Lab. There would be enough talk there for his liking, and he didn't need anymore at the warehouse.

* * *

Yeah! First chapter! Please Review! Oh and I have no beta so please ignore any grammar or spelling errors! Or tell me! 3 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI duh

Warnings: Um yeah hi, this is Slash, or Guy/Guy that's why when you searched it under NICK/GREG it came up! Oh and um Flamers simply keep me warm under my cozy covers. Also Pig is portrayed as a complete and utter Homophobe so beware (I personally am NOT a homophobe but had to have him as one for my story), also there is swearing. Oh but the end is FLUFFY!!! Yeah:D Oh and thanks for the reviews on my first chapter... keep them coming!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he sat in his SUV driving down Stewart Ave. he tried to listen to his favorite songs to calm him. He remembered a time when they had talked about making their relationship public, and what they would do.

"_But what if our friends never look at us the same way?" Nick has asked wrapping his arm around Greg's slim waist. _

"_It doesn't really matter. I mean we may feel awkward at first, but they would have to get at least a little more okay with it. And if we have each other, I know this will sound cliché, but all we need is each other." The dirty blond replied as he wound his arms around Nick's head, and leaned in to lightly kiss his boyfriend. _

He knew Greg would be fine with everyone knowing, he just didn't know if the two of them could handle all of the questions, and hate they would receive from their collogues. (And he knew they really didn't need any more to concern them with Greg in the shape he was.) The police force was well known as the most homophobic group of people in Las Vegas law enforcement. When Bobbie, and Hodges had come out about their sexuality the cops wouldn't stop making fag comments and tormenting them, that is until Brass threatened to get them all fired for work place harassment.

While thinking Nick had hardly even noticed he was at the Crime Lab. He looked at the parking lot and saw that all of the cars that had helped in the rounding up. He would have to get out and face them, he just wished Greg was there to help him through it like they had always imagined when they thought of coming out. Nick headed for the doors and walked in. The Lab looked as it always had, the florescent lights hanging from the ceiling, the off-white tile covering the floor, and Judy sitting at her desk typing on her computer.

The dark haired CSI kept walking down the halls, but not feeling eyes on him made him feel strange. Didn't they all know, or did they hate him so much that they weren't even acknowledging him? He kept walking until he got the break room, which coincidentally on the corner of the building where the police force crossed the criminalist branch. Everyone was in the break room going over the files of each person, well everyone but Greg, who was lying in a bed at Desert Palms Hospitals. Just as he was about to enter the break room (who's doors were open) one of the police officers who had been at the scene when Pig had been arrested saw him.

" Hey! Look it's the CSI Fag!" The slightly over weight balding cop yelled. The whole Lab became quiet. Everyone thought of Nick as _the_ ladies man, who was straight as a wall. Even straighter if that could be possible, hell he was from Texas where his whole family viewed homosexuals as unnatural beings lower than humans. His cousin Amy was lesbian and when the family found out they disowned her and she was forced to live with her girlfriend. Nick had invited her and Theresa (her girlfriend) over for holidays many times, they all got along great and Amy had during many occasions suggested Nick and Greg get married. Warrick, Catherine, Grissom, and Sara all looked over at the inevitable fight. The files sitting on the table long forgotten.

" You going to throw those kids in jail? Huh? What they did, beating up your queer boyfriend up was right, I agree with that one. He should have died!" Nick couldn't take it he walked up to the cop and was about to punch him in the jaw, when Warrick (who was a good enough friend of Nick's to know when he was going to punch someone) grabbed his fist and held him back.

" Hey Nicky! Nicky! He's not worth it!" Warrick yelled as he tried to hold Nick down. Nick continued to struggle against Warrick's hold, but after Archie, and Bobbie joined in he realized he couldn't get out. He calmed slightly, and stopped struggling. The men holding him were reluctant to let him go.

Grissom took a minute to register what had happened before quickly taking action.

" What the hell is going on here?!" Grissom yelled at both Nick, and the police officer.

" We were just trying to tell the CSI here," He said pointing to Nick. "what we though of his little boyfriend being beat up." He sneered.

" You bastard!" Nick yelled as he tried to hurt the man that said such things about _his_ Greg. Nick wasn't a violent person, but when it came to the people he loved, he would do anything for them. He was slightly possessive of Greg, he knew Greg always laughed at him when her glared at someone that tried to flirt with Greg. Warrick held him back once again.

" What's your problem? How could hurting someone like, sweet, innocent Greg be okay?" Catherine argued.

" He's queer." The balding man's partner voiced. Sarah had enough, she finally slapped the man.

The female CSI then calmly spoke. " Greg is a human being, so is Nick, and so is everyone gay or lesbian. They just have a different preference."

Nick wanted those two police officers dead. Greg was perfect and sweet, he knew how to make Nick happy, take away the pain of each case, and just make him feel whole. The balding police officer made his way over to Nick, who was currently being restrained by Warrick.

" Aww, isn't that sweet. But you can't hurt me can you? " He tormented, his beady little eyes looking straight into Nick's hazel ones. " Then I would have to arrest your sorry little tainted ass." Nick jerked out of Warrick's grasp. And pushed the officer against the wall.

" Don't you ever talk about Greg or I that way again. Or I will beat_your_ sorry little ass." Nick hissed. He pushed him before walking over to Warrick. "I need some fresh air."

* * *

wow they all seem to be ending with Nick leaving... don't worry next chapter won't be that way. Also Process will be updated soon, well if I have anytime during school. oh how I hat school. :( 


End file.
